Paityn Rae Winchester
by MerissaLoveyouSalvatore
Summary: Intro: Dean has a daughter, Paityn Rae. Starts Season three episode one. Enjoy! ツ Author's Note: Paityn is nine years old and very short, petite and sassy. She's very small for her age, and has long blonde curly hair with sparking green eyes.


**Supernatural Fan-Fiction: ** Paityn Rae Winchester

**Intro: **Dean has a daughter, Paityn Rae. Starts Season three episode one. Enjoy! ~ ツ

**Author's Note: Paityn is nine years old and very short, petite and sassy. She's very small for her age, and has long blonde curly hair with sparking green eyes. **

**~Chapter One: Lazarus Rising~ **

_Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave_. That line alone from the song "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn." Was enough to make me cry. Maybe it's because those were the exact words my mom, and dad said to me, and they left. My mom, Hannah was killed by a demon, My dad, Dean is in hell. The only person I have left is Sammy, and where is he, oh just off fraternizing with the enemy, IE Ruby. All Sam's done the last four months, is get drunk and do whatever he and Ruby do when their together. Personally, I love Ruby, but my dad hates her. He claims she's _"Teaching him to exorcise Demons."_ Yeah, Sam's the one who told me Demons' trick you and use you for their own selfish purposes and then they kill you. Speaking of being killed, Sam's been in a suicidal rut, he tried to trade places with Dean in hell, yeah, great idea Sammy. Dean would never go for that. I heard a knock at the door which pulled me from my thoughts, "I'll get it." I heard Ruby call from the bed room, her and Sam were like _together-together_ now, so I wasn't allowed in the bedroom with them.

She walked over to the door wearing just a tank top and panties, "You okay Paityn?" She asked when she saw me. "Yeah I'm okay." I smiled. As she opened the door, I swore I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye.

"So where is it?" She asked, referring to the pizza she and Sam ordered.

"Where's what?" A gruff male voice asked.

"The pizza, that takes two guys to deliver." Ruby looked annoyed, from what I could see.

"I think we got the wrong room." The male voice said. It sounded all too familiar.

Sam walked into the room, "Hey is-" He paused. I jumped up from where I was sitting and ran over to him, and that's where I saw him. My dad. In the flesh. "Daddy." I tried to run to him but Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Let me go!" Ruby hushed me.

"Heya' Sammy." "Paityn." He smiled, Ruby moved out of the way so he could come in, Bobby remained in the door way.

Sam pulled a knife and I shrieked. "No!" I shouted, Ruby grabbed me and picked me up turning me the other way so I couldn't see, "It's okay sweetheart." She comforted. I still heard the yelling.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as Bobby held him back.

"Like you didn't do this!"

"Do what?" Sam spat.

"It's him. It's him Sam, I've been through this already. It's _really_ him." Bobby tried to assure him.

"But."

"I know." My dad said, walking closer to Sam. "I look fantastic huh?"

Sam said nothing, he just hugged him, Ruby put me down and I ran over. "Daddy." I jumped into his arms.

"Paityn." He kept saying my name, as if he didn't believe it was really me. "I missed you so much baby girl."

"I missed you too." I mumbled into his shirt, he still smelt the same.

Ruby looked at me and winked, queuing me to play along, "So are you to like together?" She asked, pretending not to know who my dad was.

"What? What? No, he's my brother." Sam knew the drill.

Ruby looked at my dad and half smiled, "Oh, got it. I guess." She turned to Sam, "Look I should probably go." She nodded towards the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Sam said. "Sorry."

They both got dressed quickly and Sam walked her to the door, "So call me." She said.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing Cathy." Sam replied, making up a name.

"Christi." Ruby said, pretending the name was wrong, it was hard for me not to laugh.

"Right." Sam awkwardly smiled.

Sam shut the door, and sat down. "So tell me what'd it cost?" Dean asked, his arms crossed.

"Can I stay?" I asked Sam. He normally shooed me away when anyone was over, I was annoyed at first, but I got used to it. He nodded, and patted the spot next to him. I went and sat down, happy as a lark.

"The girl? I don't pay Dean." Sam smirked.

"That's not funny Sam … To bring me back, what'd it cost. Was it just your soul? Hell, did you trade Paityn's too? Or was it something worse?." My dad glared.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked offended.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby interjected.

"Well I didn't." Sam bluntly said.

"Don't lie to me." Dean said, looking my uncle straight in the eye.

"I'm not lying."

I really wanted to intervene, but there wasn't much for me to say, because I didn't want to get my uncle in trouble.

"So what now I'm off the hook and you're on? Is that it?" My dad asked, coming closer to me and Sam. "You some demons bitch boy, I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look Dean I wish I had done it." Sam snapped.

My dad grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, "Stop." I yelled. "It's okay." Bobby assured me.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth." My dad growled, through clenched teeth.

"Look I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried everything, I tried opening the devils gate. Hell, I tried to bargain Dean but no demon would deal alright." Sam paused. "You were rotting in hell, _for months_ and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry that it wasn't me alright. Dean I'm sorry." Sam averted his eyes slightly.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean assured him, Sam nodded his head repeatedly, he looked close to tears. "You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul remains intact but, it does raise a sticky question." Bobby stated.

"If he didn't pull me out then what did?" My dad asked.

Sam got my dad, himself, and Bobby each a beer, and me a bottle of water, I don't like soda, at all. We sat on the couch, "So what were you doing around here, if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" My dad asked, popping the top of his beer.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, uhm, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some pay back."

"All by yourself, who do you think you are your old man?" Bobby asked.

"Uh. I had Paityn with me." Sam tried.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and my dad scoffed, "Oh yeah because my eight year old is a lot of help."

Sam shrugged, "Hey I'm sorry Bobby I should've called, I was pretty messed up."

My dad picked up _"Christi's"_ Bra and held it up smirking, "Oh yeah." "I really feel your pain." My dad said unsympathetically.

"You're being awfully quiet over there Paityn, you hiding something?" My dad asked me.

"No. I just don't really know what to say, it's not like me and Sam have been up to much. We eat pizza and hunt and I go in my room while his nightly-"

Sam cut me off, "Enough." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Anyways, we were checking these demons out in Tennessee, and I don't know where but we took a hard left and ended up here."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning." Sam answered before taking a drink.

"When I busted out." My dad looked at Bobby.

"You think these demons are here cuz' of you?" He asked.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Some bad ass demon drags me out and now this. It's gotta' be connected somehow." My dad said, as if there were no other possibilities.

"How you feeling anyways?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm a little hungry." He answered, I laughed, typical.

"No." Bobby sighed, "I mean, do you feel like yourself, anything … strange or different?"

"Or demonic." My dad finished, sounding annoyed, Bobby shrugged, "Bobby how many times do I have to prove I'm me."

"Yeah well listen, no demons lettin' you loose out of the goodness of their hearts, they gotta' have something nasty planned."

"Well I feel fine." My dad took a drink of his beer after speaking.

"Okay look we don't know what their planning, we got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam interjected.

Bobby thought for a moment, "I know a psychic. Few hours from here, something this big maybe she's heard the other side talkin'."

"Hell yeah it's worth a shot."

"I'll be right back." Bobby stood up, pulling out his phone.

My dad stood up, "Hey wait, Sam stopped him, You might want this back." He took off a necklace, I had no idea what it was for, but figured it was important.

"Yeah thanks." Dad looked at the necklace a moment before pulling it over his head.

"Don't mention it."

"What was it like?" I asked, walking over to my father and uncle. My dad picked me up and held me, "What was what like?"

"Hell." I quietly said.

"I don't know, I must've blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

I nodded, "Thank god for that."

"Yeah."

"She's about four hours from the interstate, try and keep up." Bobby walked over to his truck.

"I assume you'll wanna' drive?" Sam asked, tossing my dad the keys.

He laughed, "I almost forgot, hey sweetheart. Did you miss me?" He got in in awe.

I climbed in the back seat and finally after four months felt relieved. No more having to worry, wondering where we'd be staying, or if uncle Sam was drunk. I hate to say it, but most of the time Ruby was the one I was with. If my dad knew, he'd kill us all.

Sam got in and my dad glared at him, "What the hell is that?" he asked, referring to the I-Pod.

"That's an I-Pod jack." I answered.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

Sam smirked, "Dean I thought it was my car,"

"Our car." I corrected, the Impala was just as much mine as it was his.

Dad pursed his lips, and started the engine, he was shocked when country music started blaring, "Really?" He asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged, "Paityn liked it-"

"You douched up my car and corrupted my daughter? Low blow man."

I giggled as my dad threw the I-Pod in the back, I barely dodged it.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me."

"Yeah." Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night that I bit it, or got bit. How'd you and Paityn make it out, I thought she was gonna' you both."

"She didn't even try and kill me." I answered.

"Why the hell not?" My dad asked, looking at me in his rear view mirror.

I shrugged looking down, uncle Sam knew more than I did. "She fired this like burning light at me, and it didn't leave a scratch, like I were immune or something. "

"Immune?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that. "

"Huh. What about Ruby where is she?"

Damnit. I would hate to be Sam right now, I don't know how we're gonna' keep this a secret.

"Dead. For now." He replied, looking and sounding cool as a cucumber, I got my lying ability from him.

"So you been using your uh freaky ESP stuff?"

"No." Sam answered way to quickly.

"Sure about that? I mean now that you've got immunity, whatever the hell that is. Just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you got going on."

Sam looked frustrated, "Nothing Dean! Look you didn't want me to go down that road so I didn't go down that road, it was practically your dyeing wish."

"Yeah. Well lets keep it that way." He looked back at me in the mirror again, "What about you Paityn, have you been using any of your weird psychic crap?

"No." I answered quietly, that was a lie. I was using my abilities almost as much as Sam.

"Mmm. Okay if I find out otherwise your ass is grass and my belts the lawn mower."

"Yes sir."

"Was she good for you Sammy?" he asked.

"She's always good. You know I love spending time with Paityn, she's quiet, doesn't really ask for much except for food, she just goes with the flow."

"Glad to hear." He smiled, "That's my girl."

The rest of the ride was quiet, when we finally got there they told me I couldn't go in, "Why not?" I asked annoyed. I rode all this way just to sit in a damn car. "Because we don't know what she's gonna' say." My dad answered while getting out of the car. I crossed my arms, "I'm leaving the radio on!" Dad laughed, "You do what you have to do Paityn, just don't get out of the car." I sighed, it was going to be a long day, they were in there at least an hour, they came rushing out and ushering me out of the car. "Bobby's taking Pam to the hospital, we're gonna' go for pie. Okay?" Sam told me, I nodded, hopping back in the car.

Me and dad went into the diner and got a table, while Sam called Bobby. Sam walked over just as he was hanging the phone up, "What'd Bobby say?" I asked, sipping on my sweet tea.

"Uhh, Pam's stable and out of ICU."

"And blind … cuz' of us." My dad added.

"We still have no clue what we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true." My dad responded.

"No?" I asked.

"We got a name. Castiel or-"

I cut him off, "He's an angel." I knew that because in a vision once I saw him, he and other angels were fighting Lilith.

"An angel?" My dad snarled. "Get real Paityn."

Sam and him chatted for a moment or two and then a waitress walked up with our pie. "Thanks." Sam said looking down. Oddly, the waitress pulled up a chair and sat down next to us.

"You angling for a tip?" My dad smirked.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us." She said, her eyes turning black, Oh shit, she was a demon. Another demon walked over and locked the door, I held Sam's hand under the table, closing my eyes tight.

"Dean." "To hell and back, aren't you a lucky duck." Her voice was condescending and mysterious. I hate demons, except Ruby.

My dad half smiled, "That's me."

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit huh, tell me. What makes you so special?" She asked. This chick was definitely jealous.

"I like to think its because of my perky nipples."

I stifled a laugh and Sam cleared his throat, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

When she didn't answer, "I don't know. It wasn't my doing and I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right you don't."

"No I don't."

"Lying's a sin you know."

"Oh please, like we believe in that crap." I interjected. It was all bogus anyway.

"Paityn." My dad warned. "I'm not lying, but I'd like to find out. So if you wouldn't mind enlightening me flow."

"Mind your tongue with me boy, I'll drag you back to hell myself." She threatened.

I knew Sam wanted so bad right now to send this demon to hell, Christ, I wanted too. I wasn't as good at it yet, Ruby says it's because I'm so small I can't hold all the power at once, so I have to do it slower.

Cockily, "No you won't."

"No?" She asked.

"Cuz' if you were you woulda' done it already. Fact is you don't know who cut me loose, you're just as spooked as we are, and you're looking for answers."

She averted her eyes, looking at me and Sam.

My dad said, before she could think of a clever response. "Maybe it was some turbo charged spirit, or Godzilla, or some big bad boss demon. But I'm guessing at your' rate they don't tell you squat, cuz' whoever it was … They want me out, and they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back BUT don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front porch step with gasoline and a fire hose."

"I'm gonna' down your throat and rip out your lungs."

This conversation had taken a hard left, I began squirming, not being able to fight the urge to kill her. My dad leaned into her, and punched her in the face, I shrieked as he did. She brought her head back up, unaffected, he punched her again.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Let's go Sam. Paityn."

Sam picked me up and we walked out of the door, Dad stood back and slipped a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Holy crap that was close." My dad said as he walked out of the door..

"Are we just gonna' leave them in there?" I asked.

"There's three of them probably more, but we've only got one knife between us."

"Been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam said, adjusting me on his hip.

"Not anymore, the smarted brother's back in town."

"_Dean,_ we gotta' take em' they're dangerous." Sam tried.

"They're scared." My dad corrected. "Okay scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out, we're dealing with a bad motherfucker here." "One job at a time." He held up a single finger.

We drove to the motel and dad and I took a nap, I woke up when I heard Sam leaving. "Where are you going?" I jumped up and ran to him.

"I'm going to get a burger."

"I wanna' come." I asked or told.

He sighed, "Paityn, you know where I'm going_, if _I let you come, you can't be distracting, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, grabbing his hand. "What about dad?"

"I'll text him."

We drove a while until finally Sam's phone rang, "Hey." He put the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"What are you doing?" dad asked. "do you have Paityn?"

"You were asleep, we went for burgers." Sam lied.

"In my car?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?" Sam asked.

"Christ my car, my kid, anything else of mine you want? My soul maybe." When Sam didn't answer, "Bobby's back, were going to grab a beer."

"Alright well uh, spill some for me huh."

"Done see you later. Tell Paityn I love her."

"Love you too." I said leaning over closer so he could hear me. Sam flipped the phone shut, and we walked into the diner.

A waiter was laying face down on the ground, and when Sam flipped him over, his eyes were burned out, just like Pam's.

The lady from earlier jumped Sam and began punching him repeatedly, I stayed back, no way did I want the next beating, once the lady looked up I saw her eyes ... they were burned out as well.

"Your eyes." Sam said, breathing heavy.

"I could still smell your soul a mile away."

"It was here. You saw it." Sam accused.

"I saw it." She cried.

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead, we're all dead."

"What did you see?" Sam asked slowly, enunciating each word, like he did with me when I was in trouble.

"Go to hell."

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you." Sam spoke while closing his eyes and holding up his hand. Causing the demon to come spilling out of her mouth and sending it to hell. The lady dropped to the floor, I assumed dead. Sam held to fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse … Nope. Nada.

"Damnit." I heard him mutter.

The door opened and Ruby came in smiling, "Getting pretty slick there Sam, better all the time." I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she picked me up and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"What the hell's going on around here Ruby?" he asked, sounding pissed.

"I wish I knew."

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out." Sam explained.

"No way. " "Sam human souls don't just walk out of hell and back into their body's easy. This guys bleeds, the ground quakes, it's cosmic… No demon can swing that, not Lilith. Not anybody."

"Then what can?" I asked looking at her, she was eyeing Sam.

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

Sam looked disappointed, but he nodded.

We sat down at a table, "So million dollar question …are you gonna' tell Dean what we're doing?" She asked me and Sam both.

"Yeah I just gotta' figure out the right way to say it." Sam answered, he sighed, "Look I just need time that's all."

"Sam he's gonna' find out and if it's not from one of you he's gonna' be pissed."

"He's gonna' be pissed either way." I said, looking at Sam's eyes, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

"He's so hard headed about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop us." Sam added.

"Look maybe I'll just take a step back for a while." Ruby offered. "Ruby." Sam started, but Ruby cut him off. "I'm not exactly in your brothers fan club, BUT he is your brother and Paityn's dad and I'm not gonna' come between you. Either of you."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right, hell I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks." Ruby sarcastically answered.

"If it helps, I trust you." I offered.

Ruby laughed slightly and smiled at me, she looked back to Sam, "What I do know is I'm saving people and stopping demons, and that feels good... I wanna' keep going." He finished.

"Me too." I added in, Ruby looked between us and nodded.

"Can Ruby stay tonight like she used too?" I asked excitedly.

"Your dad's back now honey, it's not as easy." Sam answered, sounding as disappointed as I was.

"Can I go with her?" I asked hopefully.

"You still staying at the Matlin house?" Sam asked her.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Alright Paityn, I'll meet you somewhere tomorrow Ruby."

"Sounds good." She kissed him on the cheek and we walked out of the diner.

"Ready to go have fun?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Absolutely."


End file.
